Hard Drinkers !
by CouldYouWriteTheUnwritten
Summary: Its about a girl called Tammy who goes to a late night party & gets herself into a big mess and has this older Bad guy as a 'friend'   keep reading to see what happens to her it was originally in 1st person but then I changed it so I hope that you like! :
1. Chapter 1

**Tammy**** is walking down the road all stupidly because once again Tammy is drunk; it becomes a regular thing anyway. Tammy is wearing 7inch heels that look pretty fabulous if she does say so herself. Right about now Tammy needs some more beer!, some kebab but she has no money and no pants on. Her dress is nice and short just how she likes it so when she bends over everybody watching will get a 1 minute slide show. Loads of girls around her area don't dress like her guess she's one of a kind. Right about now though Tammy is not even in her area, she's in dad's area which she doesn't know very well. People here don't mind sitting on the concrete and getting drunk everyday people don't look at you weirdly just because your showing your figure where as in her area she wouldn't be able to do a thing like that and her mummy says it's nice to be covered. **

**Tammy met a new friend today his name is john and he took her to this wicked late night party in the corner shop, it's in the corner shop to keep it under cover! It's only for people that look good and dress good when Tammy says that she don't mean long fancy prom dresses she means short kinky ones, but her friend is quite old to be in this party. Tammy thinks he said he was Tom & 23 years old if she remembered correctly, but to her age isn't anything but a number and right about now he looks like his in his early teens through these bad boys! (Yes I wear glasses) her mummy says that she should wear them otherwise she might go blind**

**(Music blasting) **

"**Babe take some of this in your drink" Tom blurted **

"**Ahh, look at that fine piece of boy down the hall near the buffet he's a looker!'' Tammy groaned **

"**Babe, Tammy I ****can't hear you let's go upstairs the music is too loud & pass me your glass" **

"**What's that powdery stuff" Tammy wondered**

"**It's something to keep you erm …." **

"**Hmm****, I don't want it! Can you do me a favor?" Tammy asked **

"**I've already put it in the glass, of course babes"**

"**Can**** you go and get me another drink on that table please" Tammy pointed **

"**Your glass it full!'' Tom groaned **

"**It's got a chip on it and I could end up cutting my plump lips and ruining my red lipstick on my lips which I've ran out of" **

"**Fine! ****I don't know why you just don't drink the one you had…"**

**Then ****he wondered off outside…**

"**Thanks!" Tammy shouted **

"**OII**** the table is that way! You're going the wrong way FOOL" Tammy yelled**

**Tammy**** just stayed on the dance floor, shaking her head, moving her booty & wigging her toes!**

**About 20 minutes later Tom came back with**** 2 glasses one was the same glass she knows this because she chipped the glass by accident.**

**She**** drank all of the beer in one go because she was really thirsty after all that dancing then she took the other glass as well!**

"**I'm**** going to check out that guy over there with the brown hair wow he has a fringe ummmm meet me here in about 2 hours'' Tammy shouted **

"**2 hours" Tom groaned **

"**Well I know I'm going to get lucky to night … bye!"**

"**Wait, you're going to leave me here for that guy! Let's go upstairs please'' he does his puppy dog eye thing**

"**You're moody and I want him… I'm going to get lucky tonight"**

"**Of course you are with about 7 ecstasy pills in your drink bitch!" he mumbled and walked away **

"**What did u say something I can't really hear you they turned the music up! Remember meet me in 2 hours…'' Tammy shouted and headed towards the guy with the fringe **


	2. Chapter 2

The day before the late night party …

'Tammy come here sweetie' Coral said softly

'WHAT DO YOU WANT' Tammy groaned

'Tammy fix up your manors don't let me get all angry with you, come here please' Coral said

'No, I'm doing something YOU CAN WAIT' Tammy shouted

'Ever since your boyfriend dumped you you've become so aggressive! You use to be so hard working and ready to learn & listen, what happened? ' Coral asked herself

' DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME YOU DIDN'T EVEN LOOK AFTER ME WHEN I WAS YOUNGER , SO DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW ME" Tammy shouted

'When I am strict you didn't like it, when I am soft you take advantage I have had enough, give me your phone now! '

'NO' Tammy said with the most nastiest looking facial expression

Coral got out of the sofa and snatched Tammy's phone right out of her hand and walked quickly all the way down to the 3rd floor of the house, then dropped the phone down the toilet and flushed!

'MUM'

'Fine, give me back my phone please' Tammy yelled all the way from 5th floor

'Come down here now young lady' Coral said sweetly

Tammy slowly came down the stairs hitting her foot on every single step she went down until she finally got to the last step, with a great force…Coral swung for her

Leaving Tammy with red eyes and cheeks. Tammy grabbed hold of her mother's hair from the middle and pulled it really hard!

"AHHHH, you little cow get the hell off me!"

Coral got so angry that she started going red her hands were shaking and you could see all the wrinkles come out which was unusual since she spent thousands of dollars getting surgery at a young age so she would look 'great' at the age she is at now …..(46)

"AHHHHHHHH, your hurting me get off me now!"

Tammy moved her hand with great power that she took some of her mum's hair out from the middle.

"You fucking tramp look what you have done to me, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOWWWWWWW!" Coral cries out

"Don't want to stay here anyway…"

"I want you to stay with your dad if you don't go there then I don't care where you go as long as you don't come back!"

Tammy heads upstairs, hands covered with hair and her face all red and scarred.

"Where are you going?" Coral asked quickly

"To get my clothes, what else?" Tammy rudely replied

"No, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" Coral screamed

"The driver will drive you to your fathers house and you can do what you want from there I don't care" Coral groaned

"Goodbye mum thanks for being there for me … Not"

Tammy walked quickly out of the house, gently wiping the tears that rolled down her cheeks with her jumper. Tammy got into the car and looked through the window trying to get eye contact with her mother; the driver Dav drove her away.

"I can't even get my own privacy" she mumbled to herself

About 3 hours of driving, Tammy finally arrived at her dad's house.

The driver opened the door for Tammy and waited inside the car until she got into the house.

Tammy's dad's house was the exact opposite to her home. Tammy really didn't want to go in she didn't want to see the man that mum left to get rich … her father

Tammy doesn't know much about her father she just knows the he has black short hair and that he's very skinny that's all her mum said about her father. Coral wouldn't speak about him when Tammy asked her a question about him she would just change the subject or overload Tammy with cash.

The house looked old, not looked after from the outside, all the weeds were going in the front and the door was pretty dusty, the windows were shinning though and the curtains had a nice flowery pattern on them.

Tammy finally got the courage to knock on the door and this young lady answered

"Hello are you our new neighbors?" the young looking lady asked

"No, I'm here to see my dad ..." Tammy replied

"What's your name girl?"

"Jazz"

"I don't know a Tammy just a Danny, sorry wrong door" she said rudely

"My name is Tammy I don't know who Danny is sorry" Jazz said weirdly

"Okay well Tammy is Danny"

Tammy just stood there all confused so the young lady slammed the door in Tammy's face.

Tears started running down Tammy's face as she thought to herself "My dad must have never cared for me no even one phone call I got from him not one text … not even a letter, I wasn't loved. Now he's got strange pretty women in his house, He could have let me stay with him instead of making live with my m….um"

Tammy then decides to ring the door bell again because she always tries's twice when disappointments strike in her life, so she knocked the door again…

"Yes…Why are you crying young girl?" the lady said quickly

"I'm here to see my dad and my name is Tammy and if Tammy is Danny, what ever that may mean you should let me in"

Tammy slowly stepped into the house and the car drove away, Tammy didn't pay any attention to her surroundings she was just to busy wondering how Jess could be Danny…

"I'm Sue, so what brings you here?" Sue asked

"My mother kicked me out" Tammy cried

"Who's your mother" Sue wondered

"Coral do you know her?"

"CORAL! Coral who" Sue raised her voice

"Coral Lockmore" Tammy said

"Oh, I know her…"

"What do you know about her" Jess shouted

"I know that she's a cow and that when I was engaged she was going off with my guy and the guy left me because coral was everything I wasn't…Long hair, beautiful eyes, clear skin and a curvy body she was the type that my guy went for but then he fell in love with me and then Coral came along and took him from me she out shined the love he had for me."

"So then what happened? And who's this guy?" Tammy wondered

"Your dad silly, him and coral went off and started a life together, got married and then they had you but when he found out that he was going to be a father he came back to me, because she has cheated and he couldn't handle being a father. Your mum got all her money mostly from your dad; he ran a business when he lived in your house. Then when he filed for a divorce she wanted half but he just gave her everything" Sue raced on

"Is this true, why hasn't my mother told me this?"

"Coral just ….." Sue mumbled

Sue's eyes were shut and her head was back on the chair, all you could here was her nose snoring …

Tammy just sat there looking at the four walls waiting for Sue to wake back up she didn't want to wake her up because she thought that would be rude…

Then door opened, someone entered the house then closed the door. Their footsteps headed past the room Tammy was in

Then a voice called out "SUE DARLING"

Tammy just sat there wondering if she should make a run for it because her father only saw her as a new born baby he wouldn't have known what she looked like.

" If I run away I have no where to go " Tammy said too loudly

Then the foot steps got louder something touched the door handle

Tammy watched the door handle move and the door open….


End file.
